


Ne Me Quitte Pas

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Break fic, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, spoilers for 120
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha will be damned if she gives up another chance.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Ne Me Quitte Pas

Yasha doesn't have much time to reflect on what's changed before everything goes nuts.

And honestly? That's for the best. Truly. If she starts thinking about it now, it'll distract her and they're still doing very important things. She's worked under all kinds of pressure, this is fine.

When Veth levitates her she barely notices - it's just that she's physically doing what was already going on in her chest.

And then Beau takes two harpoons and a near miss from _her_ sword and actually, she is going to need a moment, thank you - change of plans.

She snags Beau as soon as they're out of the chute, pulls her to the side. They're in a lab of horrors in fuck knows where, that's twice in one day she's watched Beau take those hits and a date is _nice_ , it really is, but _Beau likes her too_ and she's here _now_ and _she almost wasn't_ -

Beau's not ready for her, but she's not surprised either. She catches up quick enough, tilts her head, grabs Yasha's arm reflexively, and it feels like life. It's the first inhale of the sun after years in a dungeon, bright and sharp and just this side of too much but you don't fucking stop, you do not look away. You can't.

It's not even a kiss that lasts very long - that's okay, there will be time for that later.

There fucking _will be_ , she thinks fiercely. The universe and gods or _whatever_ don't get to have this, not this time - she will halt it with her bare hands if she has to.

They pull back and regard each other, Beau catching her breath and Yasha taking in every detail of her. Caduceus closed up the harpoon wounds - she was fucking impaled, _twice_ \- but the angry pink line showing under her cloak hurts to look at too and she doesn't even register her hand on Beau's body until after the light fades from her palm.

There's the smell of smoke, screams drifting from somewhere far away.

"We gotta pull," Caduceus calls, and they break and run to help.

When their friends are safely above and staring into the smoke with equal but different stares - on Caduceus, horror and resignation, on Jester's a cold and determined sadness, on Caleb's a fierce, grim interest - she risks a glance at Beau and finds her eyes already waiting.

Her lip quirks, brow soothing for just that moment. She nods, Yasha returns, smiling too.

Back to work.


End file.
